Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" |"http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111203004746/caw/images/3/32/Bcw4.png" |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! colspan="2" style="background: #000000; color: #C0C0C0; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" | Information |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Acronym | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |BCW Promotions |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Industry | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |Professional Wrestling |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Headquarters | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |New York |- ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Area Served | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |World Wide |- ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Episodes | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |N/A |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Theme Music | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |Across the Nation by Union Underground & Monster by Skillet |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Brand(s) | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |Rampage & Mayhem |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Additional Shows | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |Fusion coming Soon |- ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Established | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |May 5, 2011 |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! colspan="2" style="background: #000000; color: #C0C0C0; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" | Management |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Chairman | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |Craig Mack |- ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Vice President | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |Alex Maverick |- ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | CEO | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |N/A |- ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Writer(s) | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |Samantha |- ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Founder(s) | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |Craig Mack |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! colspan="2" style="background: #000000; color: #C0C0C0; text-align: center; margin: 0.5em;" | External Links |- class }="hiddenStructure" colspan="1"; style="padding-right: 1.1em; font-size: 100%; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 33%; background-color:#C0C0C0;" | Website | colspan="1" style="width: 66%;" |http://www.bcwpromotions.webs.com |- |} Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions (BCW Promotions/Productions) was founded on May 5, 2011. BCW is going to present past, present and future stars to see who can co-exist with one another and see which generation is better. This company was created to show the best CAW's in wrestling history. The company's first broadcasted show on youtube was "BCW Home-Coming" Live June 25, 2011 from our home arena, The Entertainment Center. BCW's weekly signature shows are Rampage & Mayhem which are live every Monday & Friday on our network channel youtube.com/BCWPromotions. The biggest showcase for BCW is "Bound For Greatness which is in April/May. BCW will try every week to bring the best to the table and produce the best matches as we can or atleast not to suck! History Founded by Craig Mack on May 5, 2011, BCW currently has three board members who are in charge of the operations for BCW. Craig Mack own majority of the company. BCW Promotions has four board members which consist of President Craig Mack, Executive Vice President Alex Mavrick, & Senior Creative Writing Executive Samantha. The BCW team works hard each and every week to make each show the best. The first event in BCW before Rampage and Mayhem aired in July was "BCW Home-Coming Event 2011" which was aired on June 25, 2011 in Boston, Preview Massachusetts at BCW's home arena, The Entertainment Center. Boston Championship Wrestling has produced a lot of shows from it's debut in June all the way to December of 2011. In January of 2012, BCW programming advanced to 1080 High Definition taping. Along with the move to better vision, BCW aquired new arenas for the shows Rampage and Mayhem. BCW No Guts No Glory was the first Created Pay Per View to be recorded in 1080 HD. The 2012 year for BCW saw Goldberg return along with The Undertaker from WWE, and the return of legendary tag team D-Generation X. New CAW stars debuted in 2012 like Jason Storm, Bill, Tim Dakota (The Rough Riders), Justice, Pain Demic, The Executioner, Tank, & Detox. On May 9 2012, Season 2 of Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions kicked off as BCW hosted Super-Rampage. The event took place in Newark, New Jersey at the Prudential Center. That night, BCW President and owner Craig Mack had a tournament called "BCW Championship Challenge". The tournmanet was won by Goldberg who faces BCW Champion Chris Jericho on June 3 2012 in Dallas, Texas at BCW Guilty As Charged. Season 2 of BCW took a hiatus after the June Internet pay per view Night of Honor. The hiatus was only suppose to last for two weeks and return on July 4th for a special episode. The sole purpose of the hiatus was to revamp the network and shows. The BCW Board and creative writers could not come to an agreement for a new look and new storylines. This hiatus that lasted for 3 months, BCW had to cancel there three IPPv's Money in the Vault, Summer-Fest, & Tap or Snap. The hiatus came to a end on September 30, 2012. Season 2 resumed on October 8, 2012 with the Super-Show. From October to December BCW only did Super-Shows till the start of 2013. On January 27, 2013 in Los Angeles, California, BCW presented the largest rumble match between CAW's and present wrestlers. The rumble match had 60 men in the ring. The winner of this match was a unknown assaliant who goes by the name Braga Castro leader of the Stone Cold Assassians. He will face World Champion Big Show at BCW's grand show Bound For Greatness 2 on May 5 2013 in Nashville, TN. On March 30, 2013, BCW held their 1st Annual All-Star Challenge event. This event lasted for two days and included 7 leagues: CAW Champions League (CCL) , Dragon Pro Wrestling (DPW) , American Wrestling Federation (AWF) , Next CAW Wrestling (NCA), Free Style Wrestling (FSW), CAW of Honor Wrestling (COH), and Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions (BCW) Monday Night Rampage Monday Night Rampage is BCW's flagship show that debuted on July 4, 2011 at the Izod Center in N ew Jersey. Every episode is uploaded to the BCW Network Channel on Youtube. The first episode of Rampage featured the first ever 6-Man Tag Team Match in BCW history. It saw BCW Champion John Cena team with Chris Jericho and Goldberg to take on World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison, Edge, and "The Viper" Randy Orton. All episodes of Rampage are available every Monday after 3pm. On May 9 2012 Season 2 of BCW debuted from Newark, New Jersey. This night saw a tournament made by BCW President Craig Connors. The tournmanet was called "BCW Championship Challenge". Monday Night Rampage switched to 1080 High Definition format in the start of January 2012. All shows of BCW are produced in 1080 HD. The theme song for Monday Night Rampage is "Across the Nation" by The Union Underground. Season 3 of BCW is set to start May 6, 2013 in Detroit, Michigan. Friday Night Mayhem To spice up friday nights, BCW Promotions created Friday Night Mayhem. The pilot episode of Mayhem debuted on July 8, 2011 at the Wachovia Center in Pennsylvania. This night showed, Newley crowned World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison step into the ring to face Randy Orton and Edge in a Triple Threat Match. Friday Night Mayhem videos are uploaded to BCW Network channel on youtube every friday. Mayhem episodes are live at 5:30pm. The videos beocme available on fridays after 3pm. Management/Miscellaneous Craig Mack (Owner & Founder of BCW Promotions) Alex Maverick (Co-Owner-Executive Vice President) Trish Stratus (Co-General Manager of Divas Division, Commentator, Sideline Reporter) Samantha (Senior Exxecutive of Creative Writing) Scott DiMarco (Commentator) Champions As of 05/05/12 there are 6 championships in BCW Promotions: BCW Championship, World Heavyweight Championship, Classic Championship, Internet Championship, Unified Tag Team Championship, & Divas Championship. The Hardcore Championship was discontinued on the April 2 2012 edition of Rampage when Mick Foley defeated Thomas Connors in a Extreme Rules Match. The Extreme Championship was discontinued after the BCW Creative team had no more storyline for it. Rob Van Dam is the official last champion. The Internet Championship & Classic Championship were announced on 9/25/11 at BCW Night of Honor in St. Louis, Missouri. The Internet Championship saw its first champion Shawn Michaels by defeating Dolph Ziggler in a Steel Cage The Classic Championship had its first new owner as it saw Michael McGillicutty defeat 5 other men in a 6-Man Elimination Battle Royal. As of 05/05/2012 BCW Champion is Chris Jericho. World Heavyweight Champion is Big Show. The U.S Champion is Jack Swagger. Intercontinental Champion is Wade Barrett. BCW Unified Tag Team Champions are Triple H and Shawn Michaels (D-X). Classic Champion is Jeff Combs. Internet Champion is John Cena. BCW Divas Champion is Carla. BCW Championship History *John Cena (Won at BCW Home-Coming Event 6/25/11-In a Hell in a Cell involving Chris Jericho, Goldberg, Alberto Del Rio, R-Truth, & CM Punk, Current Champion) *Chris Jericho (Won on December 5, 2011 Edition of Rampage) against John Cena World Heavyweight Championship History *John Morrison (Won at BCW Home-Coming Event 6/25/11-In a 6-Man Battle Royal involving Randy Orton, Abyss, Edge, Christian, & Jeff "The Dominator" Combs) *Edge (Won at BCW Money in the Vault July 24, 2011 against John Morrison) *Abyss (Won at BCW Night of Honor September 25, 2011 against Edge after cashing in the MITB Briefcase, Current Champion) *Big Show (Won at Bound For Greatness May 5 2012) against Abyss in a Monsters Ball Match *Randy Orton (Won at Asylum 2012 October 16 2012) against Big Show, Tim Dakota, Benjamin Lee, Detox and J Money *'Big Show (Won at Last Man Standing 2012 on November 18 2012) against Randy Orton ' United States Championship History *Sheamus (Won at BCW Home-Coming Event 6/25/11 in a Triple Threat Match involving Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston *'Jack Swagger (Won at BCW Asylum 10/16/11 in a Hell in a Cell Match against Sheamus, Current Champion)' Intercontinental Championship History *Daniel Bryan (Won at BCW Home-Coming Event 6/25/11 against Justin Gabriel) *'Rob Van Dam (Won at BCW Night of Honor 9/25/11 against Daniel Bryan)' *'Wade Barrett (Won on the October 7th Edition of Friday Night Mayhem against Rob Van Dam, Current Champion)' Internet Championship History *Shawn Michaels (Won at BCW Night of Honor 9/25/11 in a Steel Cage against Drew McIntyre) *The Rock (Won at BCW Last Man Standing 11/13/11 during Pre-Show against Shawn Michaels, Current Champion) John Cena (Won at Bound For Greatness May 5 2012) against The Rock in a Single Match Classic Championship History *Michael McGillicutty (Won at BCW Night of Honor 9/25/11 in a 6 Pack Challenge involving Mark Henry, Alberto Del Rio, Alex Riley, Wade Barrett, & Christian) *Christian (Won at BCW Asylum 10/16/11 in a Hell in a Cell Match against Michael McGillicutty, Current Champion) Jeff Combs (Won at Final Hour 12/18/11 against Christian in a Fire Tables Match) Unified Tag Team Championship History *Brother Ray & Tyler Reks (Won at BCW Home-Coming Event 6/25/11 in a Tag Team Match against Matt Hardy & Finlay) *Corporate Mafia("Hardcore Icon" Tom Connors & Jeff "The Gangster" Connors) Won at Summer-Fest against Brother Ray & Tyler Reks) *CM Punk & Heath Slater (Won at BCW Asylum 10/16/11 in a Hell in a Cell Match against Corporate Mafia (Tom Connors & Jeff "The Gangster" Connors) *Corporate Mafia("Hardcore Icon" Tom Connors & Jeff "The Gangster" Connors) won at Last Man Standing 11/13/11 against CM Punk & Heath Slater, Current Champion) D-Generation X (Triple H & Shawn Michaels) won at Bound For Greatnrss May 5 2012 against Tom & Jeff Connors (Corporate Mafia)-Tag Match Divas Championship History *Natalya (Won at BCW Home-Coming Event 6/25/11 in a Divas Scramble Match involving Kayla Looney, Melina, Maryse, & Beth Phoenix) *Kayla Looney (Won at Money in the Vault 7/24/11 against Natalya) *Chyna (Won at BCW Summer-Fest 8/28/11 against Kayla Looney) *'''Kayla Looney (Won on November 14 Edition of Rampage against Chyna) '''Carla (Won on December 18 at Final Hour against Kayla Looney and Chyna in a Triple Threat Ladder Match, Current Champion) Money in the Briefcase Holders Not an official championship, the holder of the Money in the Bank Briefcase can cash in that briefcase during the calender year for a guranteed championship match. *Monday Night Rampage: Evan Bourne won the briefcase at Money in the Vault (7/24/11) in a 6 Man Ladder Match,Has not cashed it in yet *Friday Night Mayhem: "The Monster" Abyss won the briefcase at Money in the Vault (7/24/11) in a 6 Man Ladder Match, Cashed in at BCW Night of Honor against Edge to win the World Heavyweight Championship) BCW Mega-Events 2011 Events so Far.. *BCW Money in the Vault (July 24, 2011) *BCW Summer-Fest (Aug 28, 2011) *BCW Night of Honor 2011 (Sept. 25, 2011) *BCW Asylum (Oct 16, 2011) *BCW Last Man Standing (Nov. 13) *BCW Final Hour (December 18, 2011) BCW No Guts No Glory (Jan 28 2012 BCW Extreme Chaos (February 26 2012) BCW Bound For Greatness (May 5, 2012) *BCW Guilty As Charged (June 3 2012) *BCW Asylum (October 14, 2012) *BCW Last Man Standing (November 11, 2012) *BCW Final Hour (December 23, 2012) BCW Special Events BCW Tribute 2 The Troops (December) BCW Super-Show (Anytime) BCW Home-Coming Evnet (May5-7) BCW Fright Fest (October Only) BCW Holiday Special (December) See Also Monday Night Rampage Links BCW Promotoions official website BCW Promotions on Youtube BCW Promotions official Twitter Page BCW Promotions official Facebook BCW Promotions on Dailymotion Category:CAW Leagues Category:BCW Promotions Category:CAW